Super smash bros online episodio 3
by mat10
Summary: la batalla entre Mario y X comienza!
1. Chapter 1

_**Super smash bros online episodio 3**_

_**Mario se a conectado**_

_**Mario: WOW!!!**_

_**el lugar donde estaba mario estaba lleno de personas luchando**_

_**Goku: no me venceras Naruto!!!**_

_**Naruto: claro que lo hare!!! dattebayo!!!(de veras!) kage bunshin no jutsu!!!!**_

_**Naruto se multiplica y ataca a goku pero goku esquiva todos sus ataques**_

_**Mario: genial!!!**_

_**luego viene una nave de f zero y adentro estaba c.falcon**_

_**C.falco: fuera de mi camino!!!**_

_**Mario: WOW!!! salta y lo esquiva**_

_**luego viene mr game y watch**_

_**Mario:???**_

_**luego mr.game y watch hace sonar la campanita**_

_**Mario: 0o**_

_**viene link ,ataca a mr game y watch y lo manda a volar**_

_**Link: hola Mario**_

_**Mario: Link que paso????**_

_**Link: no me lo agradescas a mi,agradecelo a Sonic**_

_**viene Sonic**_

_**Sonic: hola Mario**_

_**Mario: Sonic como??? donde???? cuando????**_

_**Sonic: hice publicidad en internet y...bueno!!!**_

_**X: hola Mario!!!**_

_**Mario: ahi estas!!!**_

_**X: que tal si en vez de hacer 1 vs 1 hacemos 2 vs 2**_

_**Mario(mira a Sonic): es una gran idea,que dices tu Sonic???**_

_**Sonic: hagamoslo,pero donde esta tu compañero???**_

_**X: EXE!!!**_

_**Megaman EXE: aqui estoy!!!**_

_**Mario: crei que ustedes dos se peleaban**_

_**X: es una larga historia...que empieze la batalla**_

_**Mario & Sonic **_

_**vs**_

_**X & Megaman exe**_

_**Sonic: aqui vamos SPIN DASH Sonic empieza a hacer su ataque giratorio (el que todos conocen) y luego mario lo agarra y se los lanza eso les provoca un 100 porciento de daño**_

_**Mario: CHUSA!!!**_

_**Megaman EXE le dispara a mario pero el lo esquiva**_

_**Mario: STRIKE 1!!!**_

_**le dispara y lo vuelve a esquivar**_

_**Mario: strike 2!!!**_

_**le vuelve a disparar y cuando Mario lo esquiva el disparo rebota y daña a X causando 10 porciento de daño y dejandolo en 110 de daño obtenido**_

_**Mario: WOOOOO!!! Y ESE FUE EL STRIKE 3 ESTAS FUERA!!!**_

_**Mario corre hacia X le da una patada y lo manda a volar**_

_**X: eres peor que mi abuelita EXE!!!!**_

_**Sonic: 1 fuera!!!!**_

_**Mario: sabia que el no era el elegido**_

_**Link:no es asi, el no hubiera perdido la batalla si no hubiera sido por EXE**_

_**Megaman exe: callate!!! le dispara a Mario pero el esquiva todos sus disparos**_

_**una voz: Megaman!!!**_

_**Megaman exe: Lan???**_

_**Lan: (con su PET mirando a megaman) no se lo que sea este lugar pero derrotemos a estos 2 virus!!!**_

_**Mario: no somos virus U**_

_**Lan: CYBER SWORD BATTLE CHIP IN!!! DOWNLOAD!!! mete un chip en su PET y el brazo de megaman pasa a ser una espada laser APROVECHA MEGAMAN!!!,ATACAAAAAA!!!**_

_**Megaman ataca a mario con su espada y lo manda a volar**_

_**Sonic: Marioooo!!!**_

_**Megaman exe: apuntando a sonic con su cañon laser solo me quedas tu erizo!!! estas perdido!!!**_

_**Sonic: baja la miradano... tu eres el que esta perdido se transforma en super sonic ( pasa a ser amarillo)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Super Sonic: tu eres el que esta perdido robot tonto**_

_**Megaman exe: GRRRRR(le dispara a super Sonic pero no le hace daño)**_

_**Megaman exe: QUE????**_

_**Super Sonic: te aconsejo que te rindas...**_

_**Megaman exe: ...**_

_**Super sonic empieza a absorber toda la energia**_

_**Megaman EXE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ME RINDO!!!!!**_

_**Mario & Sonic ganan la pelea**_

_**Link: Mario ah perdido???**_

_**Master Hand: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**Link: oh oh ,el esta aqui**_

_**Sonic(vuelve a ser normal): que quieres de nosotros estupida mano???**_

_**(¿? usa un ataque psitico en Sonic)**_

_**Sonic: agh!!!...eres...**_

_**Mario: mewtwo???...crees que un pokemon nos va a vencer???**_

_**(mewtwo usa un ataque psitico en Mario)**_

_**Mario:Champiñon de invisibilidad( se come un champiñon y pasa a ser invisible y el ataque de mewtwo no le afecta)**_

_**Mewtwo: donde estas fontanero????**_

_**(Sonic aprovecha y ataca a mewtwo con una patada y lo deja colgado de un arbol)**_

_**Mario: Super champiñon( se come un champiñon y se transforma en super mario (se hace gigante) luego agarra el arbol donde estaba mewtwo y lo lanza hasta el castillo de master hand)**_

_**Master hand: sabia que no era lo suficiente fuerte para derrotarte**_

_**( Master hand desaparece)**_

_**Mario: fiuuu...**_

_**(luego todas las personas que estaban en el super smash bros online los empiezan a aplaudir)**_

_**Mario: JIJI**_

_**Sonic: WOW cuanta gente**_

_**Mario: oye que tal si organisamos un torneo?**_

_**Goku: yo entro si naruto entra**_

_**Naruto: te voy a hacer cereal nesquik como los que desayuno todos los dias**_

_**Fin**_

_**en el proximo episodio de super smash bros online habra un torneo asi que no se lo puden perder**_


End file.
